I Hate You In The Very Best Way
by DirtyVoodoo
Summary: A wrong push in the right direction allows the rivalry and tension between Beezy and Heloise to take a turn. 2 chapter smut story with dark notes. Fight scene and graphic adult themes.


There's no point for this story other than it's a form of therapy for me. It has no real lasting plot, just an excuse to write something overly long, overly detailed and overly smutty.

In my opinon, the off-the-wall coupling especially with a rival and/or a love/hate relationship is the most exciting and has the most possibilities.

Beezy and Heloise need more love. So, I wrote this. This will be a two chap car crash. Enjoy.

* * *

**-"Those whom we can love, we can hate; to others we are indifferent."-**

-Henry David Thoreau-

* * *

**I Hate You In The Very Best Way**

Chapter 1

_Dimwitted drool-bag._

_ Shrill controlling black widow._

Seeing him was like glancing and catching the noonday sun as it reflected off of a windshield; he left annoying spots and a piercing headache behind her eyes. Hearing her talk was like the scream of his alarm clock on a Saturday morning. Standing next to him was like getting hiccups; the kind that feel like a fist ramming up from your diaphragm to your throat, dragging bile into your mouth. In short... she hated him. And he hated her right back.

As one would expect to in a city called Miseryville, the occurrence of hatred and misery wasn't unusual. The line of tyrants that ruled the city, now running on the eighth generation, famously kept up the suffering status quo, even making a business to monopolize unhappiness. Beeziel J. Heinous, Beezy to his friends, would be the eighth to wear the coveted crown of the Heinous'. By tradition he would be the second most powerful being in Miseryville underneath his father, Lucius Heinous VII. But the teenage son of a tyrant wasn't interested in running a corporation or a city for that matter. His life was tied, begrudgingly so, with the current second in command to the Heinous family: a teenage girl named Heloise, the chief inventor to Lucius. Every invention sold by Misery Inc was invented by Heloise. The girl had a knack for torture and pain, talents that were clearly seen in every product.

But the two stood out, namely the animosity that they had toward each other. Even as residents of Miseryville, _their_ particular misery was evident.

Beezy and Heloise made it very public their disdain for each other. Insult wars, glares, physical abuse: it was a day to day thing for them. There were days that she would cut into him to watch him bleed. Then there were days that he'd land blows that hit deep. It wasn't a game; the hatred was oh so real. To her, there was never enough pain and torture she could inflict on him; there was no limit and nothing sacred to her actions. For him, he knew exactly how to make her squirm and it released a feeling of contentment rivaling a big, warm, fuzzy blanket. They saw each other every day, even though eye-contact made them absolutely miserable.

Why? _His_ best friend was _her_ love interest. Jimmy Two-Shoes was their mutual friend and the string that tied them together. And if it wasn't for the teen's affection for both of them and justifiable anger if they'd harmed one another, they would have killed each other already. Heloise would have boiled Beezy in oil. Beezy would have tied Heloise, covered her in barbecue sauce and fed her to wild animals.

As the song says, though... there's a fine line between love and hate. The person you hated with a passion might be the next person you are in the throws of passion with. A strange lesson learned? For Beezy and Heloise, very much so.

Heloise's lab was her holy place, her sanctum; where she could do what she loved and not be bothered. But watching Beezy pick his toenails as he leaned against her desk, it made her want to burn her workshop to the ground. The insufferable lout followed Jimmy around like a shadow. He had no brain, no concept of personal hygiene or consideration to others. As if feeling her hateful stare, his black eyes jumped up and locked with her blue ones.

"What?" Beezy's tone dripped with malice but with the way he talked through his nose, she never took him seriously. Heloise's expression narrowed as her glance dropped to his fingers, still buried in his toenails.

"You're disgusting and if you get any of your bodily bile on my space, I will never let you back into my lab again." She hissed. Anyone else would have cowered but Beezy was too ignorant and all too willing to spite her back.

"Oh? Watch this." An evil smile split Beezy's face. He ran a claw under the nail of his big toe and held it out to her.

Heloise watched in disgust as he rolled the bead of toe jam, dirt and dead skin-cells between his fingers. His devious smile darkened as he set his aim. Her mind registered that Beezy had flicked the organic material at her but everything happened too fast for her to react. She felt something wet hit between her eyes and she frantically wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her dress. The teenage monster was reeling with laughter. Heloise burned with rage.

"You vile motherless _goat_!" The girl seethed, racing over to a sink and washing her face like it was covered in acid. Beezy was guffawing at her expense, holding his lumpy, flabby body against her desk so he didn't fall to the floor.

Heloise snarled through her hands and the water and soap she was scrubbing her face with. Her mind raced to the things in her lab that she could use to burn Beezy's fingers off with. He made the mistake of insulting her in her weapons cache. She whirled around, water dripping down her face and was ready to unleash onto the slob. But, typically, she saw Jimmy standing between her and Beezy, unknowingly sparing his best friend from the most heinous of fates. Glancing over the blond's shoulder, the monster tossed Heloise a teasing grin, driving it home with a caustic wink. She was seeing red.

"OK, I like poking around Heloise's lab as much as you do, Bez but I'm bored." Jimmy said, playing with a coil he found. Beezy nodded.

"I don't see _WHY_ we have to come here anyway. It's Tuesday. Heloise is always working until 5." He complained. "It's pointless and we're always b_ooo_red!"

There was sympathy in Jimmy's eyes but also hurt.

"We're waiting around for her to finish so we can go hang out together!" The teen responded, tossing the wire over his shoulder. "You know that!"

Beezy groaned loudly.

"We could have listened to all of our albums by now! Or played an entire video game! I'm gonna starve to death before slow-poke Heloise finishes." He replied, folding his arms. Jimmy glanced off, his expression conveying that he agreed with his best friend.

Beezy knew he was right and that Jimmy was just as bored as he was. The blond turned around to Heloise, who was standing at a distance, her hands in fists.

"Hey, Heloise." Jimmy rubbed his arm, a stressed look on his face. The girl released her glare from Beezy and put it on her crush; she softened significantly and that made it hard for Jimmy to croak out what he had to say. "It's kinda... _lame_ here, so me an' Bez are gonna go back to his place."

The devil-like monster cracked a wicked grin, a sensation of victory rising from his stomach. Heloise's blue eyes zipped to him and he could almost see the mental bullets sent his way. _Oh well. Too bad._

Heloise wanted to crack his head over her knee. Jimmy's hand cupped her shoulder and broke her from her murderous thoughts.

"Just swing by when you're finished. We're gonna go skateboard down Lucy's stairs again!" He explained, brightly like usual. The girl forced out a sweet smile.

"That'd be nice, Jimmy. I have to finish up something important anyway." She watched the two leave, Beezy's hand slapping across Jimmy's shoulders. The blond was oblivious to it but the teen monster tossed another spiteful glance, his smile toothy and petty.

But oh! How it bored underneath her skin, wormed into her nerves and laid eggs of festering animosity. Heloise was never one to passively hate someone, she was quite active and with her new device, she'd make sure that Beezy would only be a memory.

When Heloise didn't show up for skateboarding, Beezy was _just_ satisfied with that. Her company was never a good thing. The teen monster flopped onto his couch, soda in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. Jimmy passed on watching TV at his house tonight and that was cool with him. Sucking loudly on the straw and opening the bag of chips, Beezy almost missed a strange sound. Upon further listening, though, he realize it was just a whine of a drill. The monster's countenance sunk. Who other than Heloise would be fiddling around with a drill this late at night?

Grabbing the remote and spitefully turning up the volume of the action movie he was watching, he hoped it would drown out the noise. It worked. But a second later there was a power surge, snapping off the lights and his TV for a moment. When the electricity flickered back on, his DVD player had turned off and he lost his place in the movie. Grunting, the teen monster jumped up from the couch and ran to his nearest window. He was shocked to see Heloise on his front lawn, kneeling over some sphere-shaped device. Now he was miffed.

"Hey! I'm trying to watch a new movie! Keep it down, you tool!" Pulling open his window and sticking his head out, Beezy let Heloise know just how he felt. "And get the _misery_ off of my lawn!"

He waited for a reaction out of her and got ready to storm out there and toss her out into the street, along with her ball shaped thingie. But... when she turned around, Beezy's skin crawled. The normal evil she had in her eyes was intense and as she walked around the sinister round metal thing she was fiddling with, he knew it was meant for him. _Uh-oh._

"What is that? Get it off of my lawn, Heloise! I'm not in the mood!" Beezy shouted trying to mask his concern. Heloise didn't listen, instead, she kicked the orb toward his house.

The devil-like teen heard it hit his house before a pulsing hum was heard. A brick hit his stomach as he saw Heloise's face spread into a malevolent smile. Beezy didn't have time to react when the humming grew so loud it reverberated through his home and an eery green glow fanned over his house. Arcs of static made him jump away from his window and fall back onto a pile of empty pizza boxes. _What the hell?_

Not sure what to think, Beezy sat up. The inside of his house were aglow with waves of green light. But he was seemingly safe.

And then Heloise burst through his door, a frantic, scared look on her face. She dashed inside. Then he looked out the window. The green energy that the girl released over his house was now a shrinking dome, carving up his lawn as it inched closer. Beezy jumped. It was an incinerator!

* * *

Beezy sat on the couch, a place where he was typically found. His brow was knotted, his legs splayed open in a sloppy way. His claws were inwards, poking the skin of his palms as he tightened his fists. His teeth were clenched and grinding slightly; his lips were stretched into a scowl. Beezy watched Heloise across the room as she fiddled with his TV. It was her fault they were in the mess. If she hadn't been so fixed on making him miserable, this wouldn't have happened! Now they were stuck in his house, the bubble of energy stealing their precious oxygen away as it shrunk around them.

"I hate you!" He pounced off of the couch, body rigid. Heloise didn't even turn her head to acknowledge him.

"I need your microwave." She barked out, agitated. But really, when wasn't she? She rose from being on her knees and dashed into his kitchen.

Beezy took a breath, feeling a little of his anger leave the room with her. It was OK, this situation. Even though Heloise caused all of this, she was the best person in the world to fix it. Besides, she was stuck like him; she cared too much about herself to die.

Suddenly the lights flickered. Then something resembling a turning motor shook his house. Heloise came walking out of his kitchen, smudges of grease on her cheek, knuckles and dress.

"Don't plug anything in, turn anything on, or do anything that takes up electricity." She was glaring at him through the tops of angry blue-gray eyes. "It'll overload the system and then we'll die for sure."

Beezy folded his arms at her and frowned. His expression said everything.

"And I hate you too, pickle brain." Heloise hissed. The monster rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch.

He knew she was staring in disgust at his stomach rolls. It burned for some reason.

"This is all your fault anyway, Heloise." He reclined. "And I don't care how valuable you are to my dad... you've crossed the line now."

The dirty blond scoffed in a bitter way.

"I couldn't give any less of a care, Beezy." She sneered. "This is punishment enough... to be in your filthy house with _you_."

"Blow it out your nose, Heloise. I've never done anything to deserve this!" Beezy motioned at the window and the sinister glowing green bubble that threatened to swallow his house. Heloise glanced out of the window and was relieved to see that the device she threw together from his TV and microwave was working.

The bubble was supposed to suffocate Beezy in his sleep before crushing his house. In her rage over earlier today, she'd miscalculated and was now a victim herself. Heloise turned her glare back to Beezy.

"If you want an apology, you're out of luck." She snarled. Rage flew onto Beezy's expression and he jumped off of that couch faster than she thought.

The tall devil-like monster closed the distance between them and plucked her off of the ground. Normally lazy and lax Beezy turned into a seething attacker, hurling Heloise across the room and into a wall. The girl dropped to the floor, unsure of what just happened.

"You've had this coming for _SO_ long!" Beezy thundered, stomping over to her. Heloise smiled as she rose to her feet.

"Jimmy's not here to protect you, Beezy! I'm not going to hold back!" She felt excitement rush through her. Beezy heaved in air and braced himself to let go.

"Neither am I!" With that they charged, screaming in rage and hatred.

Blows landed and claws cut flesh just as the light snapped off.

The fight lasted for maybe five minuets but the intensity was surreal. Beezy only realized he stopped when he flopped back onto his couch, a pain in his head. The slight pulsing light from the green energy done made it possible to see just enough. Heloise was in the middle of the room on one knee, panting as blood dripped from her lip. The devil-like monster's stomach rolled as reality finally caught up with him. She was disheveled: hair akimbo, dress ripped, blotches of beginning bruises on her face and neck.

"Oh-! Heloise..." Beezy trailed off as he rose from the couch. Panic and concern broke through the rage and hatred. What had they just done?

"Don't touch me!" Heloise snarled. He must have thoroughly ignored her or didn't hear her, because he scooped her up and held her close to his dirt flecked chest.

Uncomfortable and feeling hurt, both physically and inwardly, Heloise jumped a hand up to his face and buried a finger into his eye socket.

"Ah! Heloise!" Beezy dropped her onto his couch and staggered back, holding his eye. He shot her an angry look before turning toward the kitchen. "Just sit there for a minuet!"

She scowled back at him but did as she was told. Heloise sat back, breathless from the fighting and stewed in her own anger.

Beezy had been absent for five minuets... and Heloise found the hiatus calming. A brick was stuck on her chest, though, and she couldn't swallow it nor decide why it was pestering her. Was it because she'd nearly killed the son of her employer, endangering her job? That she was embarrassed because she'd caught herself in her own trap? Or was it because of harming Beezy, one of the three most consonant people in her life? Heloise looked down at her hand, seeing the specks of blood on her fingertips. Suddenly the brick decided to turn into a gigantic weight as she realized why she was upset: Beezy was her friend and she'd brought a considerable amount of harm to him.

"Hey." Beezy's voice was small and meek, holding a million apologies in just one word. Heloise closed her eyes and quivered. "Here..."

Beezy stood there, holding out a damp washcloth to the girl, who had yet to raise her eyes from her lap. He'd cleaned up just a little but only by tomorrow would he know how bruised he really was. But Heloise...

Shame burned his chest, throat and at the base of his skull. He'd struck a girl; he actually went to _blows_ with a female. He had claws and was four times her weight. What would people think of him if he'd seriously injured her? Had he roughed her up so bad that she couldn't look up at him?

Fighting off another wave of panic, Beezy dropped to his knees. He reached out and cupped Heloise's face, carefully, but firmly lifting her face. She hadn't opened her eyes, but she wasn't objecting to his touch, either. Beezy's stomach did a roll again. Her cheek was already darkening and there were lines where his claws had nipped her skin. Beezy couldn't believe they'd come to this. He reached up and gently moved the coarse cloth over Heloise's face, catching the blood that had gathered at the corner of her lip. He let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, Heloise..." Beezy swallowed. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Her blue eyes opened and she stared back at him. He could tell she wasn't angry. Heloise sighed and took the cloth from her face. Beezy sunk. Once again, he did something to make her hate him that much more. But then her small hand closed over his claws.

"What are you apologizing for, you nut?" Heloise scolded, looking irritated as Beezy quirked a concerned brow. "Any lesser of a person would have killed me and mounted my big head on their wall."

The devil-like monster shook his head.

"I hit you and threw you into a wall." He cringed, trying to replay the fight back in his mind. It was all an unfortunate blur.

Heloise groaned into the washcloth, seemingly sharing his cringe.

"And you're going to have a black eye, Bez." She grumbled. Dropping the washcloth, she willed herself to look into the monster's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we've come to this, that I tried to kill you and that I pushed you to fight with me."

Beezy couldn't believe his ears. Heloise never apologized, let alone to him. He felt a sense of victory. Maybe he should have tussled with her sooner.

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off as he rolled on his knees and sat on the couch next to Heloise. They sat there together, finally feeling the ache and throbs from their fight.

Beezy had gotten off of the comfortable furniture and to his fridge, retrieving a raw steak for his eye. He sat back down, unconsciously bouncing the much smaller Heloise. He suddenly felt hungry.

"Hey! I know what we can do! We can watch that new action movie and order some take-out! That'll make us feel better." Beezy reached for his phone when he heard Heloise sigh.

"OK, for one, it's in the middle of the night; no restaurants would be open... Not to mention the cell-proof bubble around us and I destroyed your TV... or that we can't use any electricity or the bubble will squish us." Once again the voice of reason, annoyingly so. Beezy groaned loudly and childishly as he sunk into the couch.

"Great! I'm starving and we're going to be bored! What are we supposed to do now?" He huffed and held the steak to his eye. Heloise really had no answer for him so she resigned to leaning back against the opposite armrest.

* * *

The silence that lasted for half an hour was amazing. It cut a lot of the tension still between them. Heloise actually thought Beezy had fallen asleep so she didn't feel quite as awkward as she looked him over. She saw him in a new light and was surprised to find him a lot less disgusting. Goofy still, but less disgusting. He was still spoiled and overly-opinionated, flabby and smelly... but now he was more of a friend than something to hate. She sighed and shook her head, feeling embarrassed that she'd stooped to such petty and low levels.

"So... this bubble thingie... is it going to go away?" His voice made her jolt. Heloise coughed ungracefully.

"Uh... I think so." She replied, twiddling with the hem of her dress. "If my calculations were correct, it should lose its strength in about two days. But I'm sure your dad and Jimmy will rescue us before then."

Beezy sat up and dropped the raw steak to the floor. He fingered his tender eye that was turning purple.

"And what was that thing you built out of my TV and microwave?" The monster asked.

"A stabilizing device. It prevents the bubble from contracting and-... and crushing us to death." Heloise buried her head in her hands. "That makes me sound like such a monster."

Beezy watched Heloise become upset again. He felt a pang of guilt over that and he leaned forward, resting a hand on her back.

"I forgive you, Heloise." He croaked out awkwardly, trying to get the girl to ease. She shook her head and made a strange warble sound. If she started crying, he wouldn't know what to do. "Easy, easy! Um... what-... uh, what would get your mind off of everything?"

They had no power, the noise of her make-shift bubble stabilizer was making her head ache and she had no appetite.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, feeling exasperated, desperate and guilty. Beezy fell still, the green glowing bubble casting as small amount of light on him.

Heloise looked up at him, her heart aching along with the tears brimming her eyes. The devil-like monster's hand stroked her back in a rhythmic way before finding its way into her ponytail. His claws brushed over her chin. His hands smelled like nacho chips and oddly it was a comfort to her; she nuzzled into his hand.

"Um..." Beezy's voice was distant. A moment passed before he reached out with his other arm and gathered her. Heloise was held to his chest again, but she didn't fight back. "I know I annoy you... but I'd rather annoy you than to see you cry."

Heloise tilted her face up to find herself straining upwards. Was it the darkness that was making her crazy? That she couldn't see Beezy to reaffirm that she hadn't killed him? Or was this closeness something that she needed all along?

"Beezy..." A whisper. She felt him gasp and release his breath slowly, the hot air caressing her mouth.

Chapped lips moved slowly over hers. The sensation, being that she couldn't see anything, was surprising. The phrase "tight lipped" buzzed randomly through her mind as Beezy's lips were firm and stressed. Heloise tensed, yet melted at the same time. She fell into the moment faster than she thought possible.

Beezy felt the much smaller girl brace, followed by the pinch of her nails into his neck. He flinched and broke the kiss. _Here comes the slap_.

"Uh-! I-! Please don't-!" Beezy tried to scramble out from underneath Heloise.

"Stop!" she ordered. The monster froze, suddenly feeling like he was sitting on a block of ice. Heloise groaned softly. "Just lean back and do that again."

Beezy fell back like a board, hitting his head on the armrest. All sense left him but the feeling of Heloise moving over his chest. Her breath puffed out over his neck and chin in hot pulses. He shifted a little, it being hard to accept that Heloise was actively seeking his lips. Wasn't it just earlier this evening she proclaimed how much she hated him by trying to kill him? Now she was looking for a kiss. Beezy swallowed a second before Heloise's lips caressed his. She pressed onto him, soft and warm lips molding to his. Lingering there with no movement either forward or backward, Beezy's nervousness spun itself into curiosity. What was she playing at?

Heloise melted again and loved the feel of his lips on hers. There was a voice that suddenly made itself know in her head. _More. More. __**More**__._

She leaned back and said with as much decency as she could: "Beezy, we're both stuck here for the night." Heloise started drawing circles on his skin, feeling goosebumps rise under her touch. "A unique situation presented itself to us... and I feel it'd be a crime to waste it. So would it be too much to ask if we forgot how we feel about each other when we're around Jimmy and that you slide up just a little? And for misery-sake... kiss me back?"

Was she asking for a make-out? Kissing in the dark with Heloise? Well... they had all night and why be bored when there was such a great itch asking to be scratched? It'd been ages since he and Saffi got together for a night "in".

"Done," Beezy heard himself say, a sudden energy taking over him. He held her to him and leaned back on the armrest like she'd asked. And he kissed her back... like she asked.

Having Beezy kiss back made the sensation so much better. His lips had relaxed considerably and they moved freely around hers. Heloise had the sensation that she was constructed of sugar and that she was melting in a hot rain. Like she was pooling on Beezy's chest and dripped onto the floor. Vulnerable and powerless... and she knew it. The monster's tongue swiped across her bottom lip and again the voice spoke to her. _More_.

Eagerly but tentatively, Heloise lapped her tongue over his. His big hand moved to the back of her head just as his tongue sneaked between her parted lips. He explored her teeth and inside of her lips, only slowing when she let out a small sound. A claw tangled into her ponytail and she finally unclenched her teeth. Beezy wasted no time in pushing his large tongue forward and caressing her own bashful muscle. Helpless to hold back a moan, Heloise let Beezy know that he was doing everything correctly.

Their mouths separated again. She tasted nacho chips but felt cold air over her wet mouth.

"Bez..." Heloise whined in a pathetic way. The devil-like monster chuckled. His lips pecked her cheek but his kisses moved lower from there.

He kissed the gasp as it moved through her throat. Tilting her head up like a sunflower as it followed the sun, she let Beezy do what he wanted to her neck. His kisses were soft and wet, his lips lingering on the heartbeat slamming against her skin. Beezy caressed her ear with his teeth, sucking on it softly. Heloise mewled.

"You taste like strawberries." He half whispered, half mumbled seeing his mouth was still toying with her ear. It must have been her shampoo.

The monster's kisses left her ear and heated up her lips again. Beezy clung tighter, pressing her to his chest; Heloise relaxed and was drawing circles on his shoulders with her thumbs. His tongue retreated back into his mouth and he broke the kiss yet again.

"Ouch." He groaned, taking an arm off of her to the back of his neck. "Cramp."

Beezy shifted underneath her as he splayed out over the couch, resting his tired neck. Heloise was annoyed that he got a cramp this soon. She sighed quietly and sat up.

"Wait-!" Beezy spat out, jerking underneath her. Much smaller than the monster, the girl was nearly thrown to the floor.

She reeled backwards, her open hand clapping accidentally on something raised and hot. Beezy froze, squeaking noticeably.

"Uh-... Hel-Heloise?" He peeped, body frozen. It was dark and she was thankful for that. The blackness hid her blush and the way she eagerly bit her lip when she realized what her hand had touched. "You-... your hand is on my-... oh, _sweet_ misery."

For sure the slap would come now. She did exactly the worst thing he could prevent: she found his erection. It was by accident! He shouldn't have bucked! Beezy couldn't breathe. Her tiny, but strong hand still hadn't moved from the tent in his pants. He moved, not wanting Heloise to swing and hit him and make the pleasure of a stiffy shatter into searing pain.

"Oh, hold still!" Heloise's chastised, stopping his hands but not his writhing. "I know what I'm touching and I know what I'm doing."

Beezy dropped to his back again his eyes screwing shut as he felt Heloise rub his bulge through his shorts. He expected her to jump back, repulsed. But she apparently really did mean what she said about not wasting a unique situation. The fabric of his pants seemed to carry her touch all over his excited pelvis. Beezy balled a fist and pressed it to his forehead. _Yes... Keep going, Heloise._

Her small fingers found his fly and she pulled it down easily. Beezy's breath hitched. She was skillfully breaking down all the walls and barriers put in her way; she was getting to him so fast that his member was helping her push past the last fabric keeping him for meeting the air. He felt himself spring through his open zipper and throb. Before his eyes, his world was spinning out of control.

"Oh man..." Beezy mumbled. He still felt like Heloise was going to pull something sinister and the darkness around them didn't help. "Heloise, please... don't-... just don't mash my banana."

Laughter came from the girl; again he braced for her fists.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want, Beezy." Heloise responded. "You do me afterward."

And she broke down the last of his resistance with her last statement. She had committed to what they'd started. He relaxed.

"Cool." He managed, shifting a last time before finally holding still. Heloise acknowledged that he was in a vulnerable position but curiosity and her own hunger drove her on.

She scooted closer and even through his mass, she felt his pelvic bone resting like a promise on her heavy crotch. She fought off a shiver. That can wait until later, it was time to focus on the task at hand. Heloise reached out in a friendly grope, her hand going to a place that she never imagined she'd willingly go. Beezy's soft, religiously worn but rarely washed shorts greeted her touch and seemed to guide her. She followed the seams and creases in the fabric until her knuckle brushed something tall, hot and twitching.

Heloise opened her hand and grasped Beezy's shaft. The teenage monster writhed underneath her. His smell, musky and masculine overpowered the clean, feminine smells of her dress and shampoo. Curiosity spurred her on. Her hand ever-so softly curled around him, as much as she could anyway, and slowly dropped down. She stopped when the bottom her hand rested against warm skin. Heloise found that Beezy had no hair. Whether that was hereditary or not, it was something interesting. And she lifted her hand up his length, feeling the soft silkiness of his skin but the dangerous firmness of his engorged shaft. When she reached his tip, she found beads of moisture gathering. She dipped a finger into the wetness and moved it down to his base. That got a twitch from him and a groan.

"Yeah..." Beezy breathed. Grinning, Heloise made a fist again and moved her hand up and down, from his base to his tip. "Oh, yeah... squeeze tighter, faster."

She obeyed, loving how his involuntary twitches increased in frequency and intensity. In the darkness, Heloise concentrated on her sense of touch. She painted herself a mental picture of what she was fondling and the reaction it was causing. There were veins, big and small, like soft convexity under her fingers introducing themselves at his base. Heat was a big factor here and it told her that all of the blood in Beezy's body was rushing south. Heloise smiled with the image of the monster's usual brainlessness transforming into something more primal.

Her other hand joined in stroking Beezy's shaft, squeezing and moving at a brisk yet steady place.

"Oh-... misery." He moaned, body writhing and spasming, his member's own twitching leading the reactions. More fluid to wet her fingers. "Heloise-... I'm not... gonna make it... gonna-..."

In the darkness there was only a slight green hue from the bubble; Heloise smiled like a Cheshire cat. It was a rush, pushing the notion of hatred toward Beezy out of her mind. THIS was a more pleasurable sensation than watching him explode or bleed. This was control; control over Beezy. She could make him do whatever she wanted. She could take her hands away and watch him whine in tortured frustration. Or... as it was fast approaching, she could make him experience absolute pleasure, make him call her name...

"Then _blow_." Heloise ordered, letting her fists pulse around him. _Come on... come on_.

Seconds slowly ticked by and it was apparent that Beezy was losing it, his body only had to grant his wish. Heloise smiled and leaned forward. She exhaled into the darkness, onto his engorged skin, onto his tortured, over-stimulated cock. He moaned loudly.

"Beezy..." A little lick. And like a geyser pushing up all of tonight's anxiety, anger and sexual frustration, Beezy exploded.

The teen monster wailed and kicked as his essence shot into the air, Heloise's grasp still working his pumping shaft. Beezy was lost in a haze. His muscles and skin celebrated by prolonging his release to the point where this was the longest climax he'd had in a month of Sundays. His member spurted until he'd given up every drop, then the wonderful tightness faded and reality gently set back in. Aches and pains gone, Beezy's blood slowly returned to the rest of his body as he heaved in oxygen. He felt Heloise ease his sleepy shaft down over his shorts. Then she turned and in the darkness, straddled his stomach, looking at him.

"Did that make up for that time I glued your mouth shut?" She queried, her tone indicating that she was smiling. Beezy inwardly sneered at the memory as his face was too relaxed to make an expression.

He just grunted in response.

Heloise studied his haggard breathing and reasoned that he was on Cloud 9. He probably hadn't any action for a while. She frowned at the thought. She wanted to think she was good with her hands. The girl wiped her hands on her dress, since it was all ready dirty. It was doubtful anyone would ask about the sticky, cloudy residue on the fabric anyway.

Beezy finally came back to life.

"We should stop fighting and just do this to get our frustrations out." He voiced and sat up, catching Heloise before she tumbled backwards. His musk overpowered her senses and Heloise's mind blanked.

She felt his claws brush her chin and she suddenly cringed. Claws would not feel good on her most sensitive skin. Her mood darkened when she realized that he may not be able to "do" her and that he probably knew that all along. Heloise growled, feeling embarrassed and used.

"Bunch up your dress, Heloise." The teen monster instructed as he splayed her out on the couch in front of him. The girl hesitated.

Beezy's mouth was suddenly over hers and she heard the soft sound of his zipper shutting. It was her turn. She blushed and tentatively pulled her dress up to her hips. A moment later, Beezy's claws scratched over her panties as if flirting with her heavy center. Her folds involuntarily puckered. The devil-like monster naturally flicked her panties down and off. Heloise squeaked. He'd done this before.

"You really don't know how to sweet talk, do you?" Beezy said in a rhetorical question. "I guess that's where I'm different. I have a lot to say when I'm like this."

She shut her eyes as he parted her thighs and shifted forward. That would turn her off... if he started to mumble sappy things.

"Just relax. I'm pressing all the buttons now." Beezy giggled. Heloise whined softly.

The back of his smooth, sharp claws caressed her slit and teased her to be come wetter.

"I wish I could see you." Beezy voiced, tone distant as if he was thinking out loud. "I bet you look so good. You're so wet too."

He removed his claw for a moment and she heard his lips smack as his finger moved into his mouth. He gave a hum that made her blood rush, swirl and burn underneath her pelvis.

"You taste really good." She couldn't help herself, writhing helplessly as her body greedily burned for his touch. It all came in a wave and it washed her away.

"Oh, Bez." Scolding herself for sounding so cheesy, she pumped her hips into the air. "Bez..."

It was shocking how fast she'd moaned his name. She prayed he didn't notice. His claw found its way back to her center and he pressed his smooth side deeper, greeting her clit. Heloise willed herself to stay quiet.

"Well, hello." Beezy whispered, feeling her nub standing at attention. He took it between two claws and gently rubbed. "Aren't you a little excited this evening?"

Was he talking to her-? _What kind of a weirdo-_? He moved suddenly and Heloise thought he was through with her. The couch moved again and Beezy's claws wrapped around her thighs.

"You know how I'm always hungry, Heloise?" He asked. She grunted a response. "I'm starving right now and you taste so good."

Her breath hitched. He was teasing her to torture.

"Beezy... what-?" Heloise's world crashed and burned in front of her as she felt the monster's mouth kiss her slit. As if wanting her to blackout, he pulled one of her lips into his wet mouth and sucked firmly.

Frozen, she went completely silent, the pleasure being too much.

Beezy prodded into her center, tasting and exploring. She was clean, fresh and sweet. He never thought she'd taste like this, given how nasty her personality was. A moment came when he wondered what he was doing as his tongue lapped her entrance. Heloise purred and his lapse passed as quickly as it came. He hooked his tongue to the top of her slit and pulled softly. Her clit stretched with the movement and the back of his claw caressed it again. Heloise trembled. More of her juices joined his saliva.

The noises she made were cute and organic. Her small body twitched and quaked. She hiccuped as he puckered his lips, kissing her pearl of pleasure and she cried out when he sucked her. Her toes spread when his claws caressed the very middle of her thigh, pinching the thin, blossoming skin. Her knee bounced up slightly when Beezy's sharp edges grazed the curve of her cheek. And as if her words took on physical form that hit him in the temple, Heloise snarled down at him.

"Beezy! Wake up and knock it off!" If he didn't know the person with whom had his head between her thighs and just went by the sound of her voice, one could swear he was going down on a dragon. She was frustrated, wanting and teased to her limit.

The devil-like monster could hear her pussy pulsating, audibly smacking against itself. To Beezy it was a siren-song.

Heloise groaned through gritted teeth. Why was this taking so long? Why wasn't Beezy making her cum? Why was her body denying her the ecstasy of climax? Frustration... pure and simple. Grunting, Heloise pulled her leg out from Beezy's grasp and angled her foot to make contact with his clueless face, confirming within herself that she still hated him. _If only it wasn't so dark! I could see his nose smashed into his head!_

"Easy!" A clawed hand caught her ankle. Her foot was pressed down into the couch cushion surprisingly fast. "Tone it down, she-viper. I was just getting to the good part."

Anger burned and Heloise attempted to sit up and give him another black eye. But Beezy's face was down on her again, breath hot, his tongue even hotter as it invaded her core. The sensation quaked her and she lost all muscle function, falling back with a sloppy grin on her face. _Finally_.

His muscle rubbed her sweet spot, a raised bundle of nerves within her center. Lightning mixed with fire coursed through her veins, flooding her body from her pelvis. Beezy surprised her when he lifted her lower half off of the couch, cramming her head into the arm rest. Heloise clung to it for dear life as his teeth grazed her nub, his mouth fully open. He was devouring her. And she gave in as fast as she could.

A few flicks of Beezy's beefy tongue and Heloise was finally granted her wish. Orgasm. Raw pleasure. The monster leaned back, pulling away. In her opinion Heloise thought this was too soon but she enjoyed counting the muscle contractions within her center as her release leveled off. _8...9...10...11..._

She sighed, pressing her cheek into the couch cushions, euphoria covering her like a blanket. But she winced when tiny pieces of chip pressed into her face; in fact, Beezy's entire house was coated in the same layer of fairy dust-like filth. Reality came back quick. _Gross_!

"That-... that took about 10 minuets." The teenage monster's voice cut the silence. He was panting and probably talking through his hand as he wiped her juices off of his mouth. Heloise's face burned. "10 minuets did a whole lot more than hours of fighting, Heloise."

The girl sat up, wiggling her dress down to her feet though her legs were still jelly and thus splayed over the couch.

"What are you saying?" Panting too, her voice sounded airy and delighted. She felt the couch shift as Beezy sat correctly for once.

"What I'm saying is that I really don't like fighting; it got old really fast. _THIS_-" he grabbed the girl and sat her on his lap, his recharged bulge pressing noticeably against her butt. He placed his lips on her ear before continuing. "-is much better."

Musk, sweat and lust hung in the air as Beezy sucked her ear again. Heloise couldn't raise her walls even if she wanted to.

"We can't just do this in front of Jimmy." Common sense. Common decency. The devil-like teen chuckled.

"Yeah, no way." His soft, wet tongue laved over her neck. "But the next time I feel like throwing you into a wall, I think I'll just throw you over my lap. And the next time you want to drive something sharp into my eye, let me out of my pants."

This... changed a lot of things. Things became more complicated but agreeable in this heated moment.

"Deal?" Silence hung like a heavy curtain as Heloise debated her decision.

"Deal." The dome around Beezy J. Heinous' house crackled and hummed. By morning it would lose its strength; too soon by Heloise's calculations and far too soon for the two friends.

* * *

Review...


End file.
